Twinkle, Twinkle Little Luna
by ridiculously-ravenclaw
Summary: Poor Luna


Twinkle, Twinkle Little Luna

People say that when you wish upon the first star in the sky, then your wish is

bound to come true! Luna used to believe this, but now she wasn't so sure.

She had wished for the same thing so many times and her wish had never come true.

Her wish was to be with Ron, Ron Weasley. She wasn't sure what it was but there

was just something about him that made her feel different. Whenever she was around

him, she felt her heart beat faster and her face going red.

Luna woke early one morning. It was still quite dark outside but the sun was

beginning to rise in the distance. There was a DA meeting later that day and she knew

that Ron would be there. For once she wanted to look her best when she saw him. Ron

never really noticed Luna but whenever he did he always muttered 'what a loony'

under his breath. Luna choose not hear this, so she just giggled then began to skip

away. She was bullied quite a lot at school; this was another reason why she loved the

DA meetings so much. That was one of the only places that she felt like an equal!

Luna began practicing spells quietly under her covers for a while. She thought she

was doing quite well, that hopefully she would impress Ron. She then began doing

her hair. Instead of wearing her hair down, as it usually went a mess, she decided to

wear it up so Ron could see the beautiful face her mother always said she had. She

always thought of her mother when she looked in the mirror. She was like her mother,

inside and out!

As she was walking to the room of requirement, she ran into Malfoy and his

cronies, Crabbe and Goyle! They were definitely not the people that she was

expecting to see! Luna and Malfoy's dad despised each other and Malfoy picked on

Luna whenever he got the chance. She also knew that they were working with that fat

toad, Umbridge! If they saw Luna go into the room of requirement then the DA would

be over! So Luna took a detour and instead went the opposite way from the room. She

looked over her shoulder but they were still there, she then began walking fast to get

away as quick as she could. But then he was there, Ron walked through the door

ahead with Harry and Hermione! She didn't want to look like a wimp in front of him,

so she turned around to face Malfoy. "Why are you following me!" yelled Luna.

Malfoy look startled yet amused. "What, us?" he asked sarcastically! "Why would we

be following you, you freak!" Luna reached for her wand, she had hardly pointed at

him when she felt herself flying backwards and felt her head slam against the ground.

She heard the faint bangs of footsteps running towards her, then suddenly everything

was dark and silent!

Luna woke up, shaking and worried. She look around and realised she was in the

hospital wing surrounded by two blurred body shapes. "Are you ok, Luna?" asked a

voice, which she knew belonged to Hermione.

"What, what happened?" she asked. She didn't even realise what had happened that

day after running into Malfoy and his cronies. "Well, Malfoy got his wand out a

second before you did and when he hit you went flying back and then you were

unconscious," said a voice which came from Harry. Luna was thankful that they were

there but disappointed that Ron wasn't. The blurriness wore off and she could see

again. "Um, wasn't Ron with you?" asked Luna.

"Um, well, He. He had to go to the, um, library," said Hermione unconvincingly.

Luna felt her heart drop. He didn't care about her. "Oh, OK. Thanks for coming, both

of you, but I think I just want some time alone," said Luna, putting on a smile as best

as she could.

"OK. We'll come see you later. Hope you feel better. Bye Luna," smiled Harry.

"Bye Luna," said Hermione.

Luna lay on the hospital bed, sad and hurt. She wasn't sure what to do now. All that

work trying to make herself look beautiful, wasted. There was no point in trying, or

wishing any longer. It was clear to her now that wishing on a star didn't work, that it

possibly just made things worse! What was the point in wishing on a stupid star all

those times, for nothing!


End file.
